A distributed database may include multiple services and components that contribute to a unified, transaction consistent data set. The data of the database may, during normal operations, be periodically and automatically saved to a persistent storage. Furthermore, the persistent storage may be saved to one or more backup devices, services, or systems to protect the data against damage to the persistent storage and/or logical errors therein.
In some aspects, the database system may be called upon to restore the database system to an initial state, a most recent state, some past point in time, or to a specific data backup point. In some instances, a database system including multiple services and components sharing recovery devices (i.e., storage devices, mechanisms, and systems) may need to operate in a coordinated manner to ensure a restoration process executes accurately and completely.
In some contexts, such as a distributed database system sharing recovery devices, there may exist a desire to perform a recovery to a most recent state, some past point in time, or to a specific data backup point in an accurate and efficient manner.